


Good Morning.

by CriticalDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I finally get a new laptop and all of a sudden I'm writing this WOO, all fluff no angst, guaranteed, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: The start of a new day always comes with saying good morning.





	Good Morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got a new laptop and then the next thing I know I'm writing a fluff drabble for my trash rarepair? WOO
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed reading! Hopefully I get back into the swing of things with writing!

She opens her eyes slowly, letting her body and feeling slowly boot up from her sleep. The morning rays of the sun shine through the window nearby, illuminating the room from first a crimson orange, to the bright light of the sun and giving off the vibes of a new day, a new dawn. 

Mei smiles as she stretches her muscles, and turns over to see a man sleeping. Her smile brightens upon the sight of his sleeping face. 

Her dragon. Her guardian. Her hope. Her mentor. Her best friend. Her lover. 

Mei never thought of herself as beautiful as much the other members complimented her on that. But it was him that showed her just how beautiful she was, especially to him. She had never thought that she would be in love with with Hanzo Shimada. She thought her life would be too much of a burden on him. It was too good to be true. 

But here she is. In love, and happy than she can ever be. The same can be said for him too, provided that it was he that courted her, much to her surprise and acceptance that she can not love him. 

As she leans in for a kiss to her lover, she noticed the curves of his lips forming a smile of his own. As she stills herself, his eyes open. 

Those beautiful vibrant brown eyes, mirroring her own brown. She felt like she could faint, even though it was only morning. 

“Were you already awake?” She asks with her still vibrant smile. 

“No, my love,” He chuckles. “It would seem you woke up mere seconds before I did.” 

“Well, there’s one thing I am better at than you.” She teases. He chuckles again. 

She finishes what she started, she wraps her body a bit lazily around Hanzo and closes the gap between hers and his lips. Aside from morning breath, he tastes like cherry blossoms, if there was such a flavor. 

She departs oh so slightly from Hanzo, her body still wrapped lazily around him and her eyes fixed on him and him only. 

_“Zǎoshang hǎo, Hanzo.“_ She says to him softly. 

_“Ohayōgozaimasu, Mei.”_ He replies back with his own softness.


End file.
